


In the Name of Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt Kirk, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Sacrifice, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem comes from my observation of the episode The Empath. McCoy realizes what Jim and Spock mean to each other. And he can't let one of them die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love

I realized that you both were meant to be together.  
  
What? You think I am blind, that I don't see what you mean to each other.  
  
It's best this way. If one of you would die because of this, I know the other would die as well. Not literally, but I know it would be hell.  
  
I can't let that happen. You are the best team ever.   
  
I only hope from my sacrifice that you realize the love that is in your hearts.  
  
That you'll stop procrastinating and do something about it soon.  
  
I really can't stand those looks you give each other.   
  
I do hope you come to your senses.  
  
I do this because I love you both.  
  
Yes, that goes for you too, you green-blooded hobgoblin.  
  
Sorry, Spock. You don't win this time, and love is logical.

I realized that you both were meant to be together.

What? You think I am blind, that I don't see what you mean to each other.

It's best this way. If one of you would die because of this, I know the other would die as well. Not literally, but I know it would be hell.

I can't let that happen. You are the best team ever. 

I only hope from my sacrifice that you realize the love that is in your hearts.

That you'll stop procrastinating and do something about it soon.

I really can't stand those looks you give each other. 

I do hope you come to your senses.

I do this because I love you both.

Yes, that goes for you too, you green-blooded hobgoblin.

Sorry, Spock. You don't win this time, and love is logical.


End file.
